monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-86.141.100.22-20191103144205/@comment-43807452-20191103174453
"Let me just say one thing about ragnarok. Anticipation is an essential trait on defence. Pretty much, if you have not got any anticipation monsters of defence, than the opponent can abuse this fact. They can literally just bring a turn transfer monster and give an extra turn to a charmless or zyla, and then they can just take out the team in one go. There are so many extra turn skills out now that are crazily OP if there is no anticipation monster, so therefore to stop people from running these you NEED and anticipation monsters. And the best anticipation monster in the game, ragnarok. If ragnarok is a must in every defence team, then he should be OP As well as that, Guil seems to keep going on about how madam fusion destroys ragnarok, and as a madam fusion user myself, I have to disagree. I use madam fusion with Eisul, and this combo destroys most anticipation monsters, as even if they are paired with tanks, they are forced to attack the eisul, so cannot stop my madam fusion from trait disabling everyone. This combo is insanely good, but there is one big counter to it. Ragnarok, when paired with a taunt tank, can completely shut down this combo, as ragnarok just keeps removing the trait disable with archangels blessing, making it impossible to ever break through. Ragnarok + taunt is the only counter in the game I have found to this, but it is used in literally every high level defence team. Now, pair this up with a dodge area monster with NER (Wyrmlad, Hornet or O’reilly, this team also becomes undeniable by thalassa, as the dodge area monster cannot be denied and then does NER, and this makes a literally undeniable, uncounterable team, which will not work without Ragnarok. This is why ragnarok is used in literally every top player defence team, and if you look at the top players they almost all have ragnarok + taunt * dodge area on defence Finally, the misconception that ragnarok is weak against taunt. Out of all of ragnarok’s useable skills, 2, dwarfs stomp and queens call, are bad against taunt. Compare this to 6 skills: No more Failures, Archangels Blessing, Undead’s ritual, Blacksmiths masterpiece, Death door, and Demon’s flames, that either counter taunt tanks or are not affected by them. Even the two ‘bad against taunt’ skills aren’t too bad against taunt tanks: one will remove positive effects (Potentially Mega Taunt) and the other will give your team immune to control, and they both will deny for 2 turns. So really, ragnarok is actually quite good against taunt monsters. People also are saying all the OP monsters are better than him, but he is better than sherezar, who has literally no way to deal with dodge area, and fusion, who is awful on defence and gets destroyed by by far the most common defensive combo, ragnarok + taunt." Okay let me break this down because this is herroundous to look at. "Anticipation is an essential trait on defence." No, no it isn't. How can you say that when it's situational. Like if the opponent doesn't have extra-turn its fucking useless. "They can literally just bring a turn transfer monster and give an extra turn to a charmless or zyla, and then they can just take out the team in one go." Uh huh? Isn't there something called tanks? Don't you put Health Runes on tanks? Are you retarded? Also, there is a lot of things that can take down an extra-turn monster. Shock, DoTs in general, Relics, etc. There is more ways than just Anticipation to take down an extra-turn monster. "And the best anticipation monster in the game, ragnarok. If ragnarok is a must in every defence team, then he should be OP As well as that, Guil seems to keep going on about how madam fusion destroys ragnarok, and as a madam fusion user myself, I have to disagree." ''Ingenica Taught Me ''wants a word with you. The reason Ragnarok is a must in every defense team is because he's versatile and his SC is bullshit annoying. Also, he is not the best Anticipation monster in the game. He is tied with Hookuai. Yeah, exactly. Hookuai can literally OHKO Ragnarok with Triple Strength runes. "This is why ragnarok is used in literally every top player defence team, and if you look at the top players they almost all have ragnarok + taunt * dodge area on defence" Oh my god, just fuck off with the top teams. The Ranking Council doesn't give a fuck about top players! Yeah also, Madam Fusion + Taunt + Dodge Area is better for attack. Yeah, all you care about is defense, not attack. Stop trying to negate the negatives lmao. "This combo is insanely good, but there is one big counter to it. Ragnarok, when paired with a taunt tank, can completely shut down this combo, as ragnarok just keeps removing the trait disable with archangels blessing, making it impossible to ever break through." No, it can't. I guess you forgot the last monster slot. Also, Ragnarok AI is most likely not going to use Archangel's Blessing. ''Since the AI is retarded and will only use it when a monster is hurt. So it's not impossible to break through. Yeah, you always talk about the Defense team, so fuck off and actually think about the attack team as well. This is because Attack team gives way more than Defense. "Finally, the misconception that ragnarok is weak against taunt. Out of all of ragnarok’s useable skills, 2, dwarfs stomp and queens call, are bad against taunt. Compare this to 6 skills: No more Failures, Archangels Blessing, Undead’s ritual, Blacksmiths masterpiece, Death door, and Demon’s flames, that either counter taunt tanks or are not affected by them." ''No More Failures ''is a support skill, so no shit. ''Archangel's Blessing does damage and heals but what if another monster can get killed on the enemy team? Like you don't get it. If the other team's Hookuai had like 1000 health, but if it's walled by a tank, Hookuai can still get a turn in. Undead Ritual ''is a resurrection skill, yeah no shit, you revive an ally, you don't attack the enemy team. ''Blacksmith's Masterpiece is the same thing as blessing. ''Death Door. ''Literally there is something called a support/healer. It's not like the enemy team can't heal the tank. ''Demon's Flames, ''nobody uses that. It's not a viable skill. You mention skills that aren't even viable. So yeah, they are affected by it. "Even the two ‘bad against taunt’ skills aren’t too bad against taunt tanks: one will remove positive effects (Potentially Mega Taunt) and the other will give your team immune to control, and they both will deny for 2 turns. So really, ragnarok is actually quite good against taunt monsters. People also are saying all the OP monsters are better than him, but he is better than sherezar, who has literally no way to deal with dodge area, and fusion, who is awful on defence and gets destroyed by by far the most common defensive combo, ragnarok + taunt." It's six skills, not two you dumbass. Immune to Control can get PER'd. Mega Freeze/Mega Stun can be NER'd. So in reality, Ragnarok is shit against taunt monsters. Also, Sherezar is better than him. AoE CDA, which can not be NER'd, single CDA for Dodge Area, and AoE Random Denial. Yeah, if the whole team is denied, nobody can NER. But if only one monster is denied, that isn't going to do shit. You constantly talk about how Fusion is bad at defense. But you never once mentioned her in Attack Team. Yeah, I know why because you can't actually find any faults on her on Attack team. Also, by common, you mean from top 5000. Yeah, top 5000 isn't common if there are hundreds of thousands of people playing ML. In conclusion, your logic makes absolutely no sense, and even the one that do make sense, can still be countered by the same ones you mentioned.